


Information

by NicciCrowe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Sheriff Station, Spanking, submissive Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post car-accident/hospital scene, Killian comes to Emma in search of some information, and has a persuasive way to obtain it. One-shot. PWP. Smutty af. (WARNING: some BDSM components and cursing, if these things are uncomfortable or triggering to you do not read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

Emma looked up from her grilled cheese at the sound of boots on the linoleum floor of the station. She stifled an eye roll as she saw Hook swaggering in, that too-sexy smirk pulling up the corner of his lips. Raising an eyebrow, she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, observing how he took up a relaxed stance leaning against the door jamb of her office. He sure was confident with himself.  
"I don't remember inviting you to the station," she cocked her head to the side as his smirk didn't fade, but only grew more prominent. What was he up to?  
"I always like to surprise, love. Besides, I have a question." Emma's brow furrowed slightly. Have a question? What could this be about? He jerked his head out towards the rest of the station in a casual invitation for her to join him outside of her office, and Emma stood, suppressing a sigh. No doubt he'd ask her for help after some small nuisance, bombarding her with innuendos the entire time.  
Her distracted thoughts prevented her from seeing the gleam of metal in his right hand, and just when she had rounded the corner of her desk his hand shot out, spinning her around and she heard two simultaneous clicks, and the cool feel of metal around her right wrist, her other firmly secured by his fingers curled around it.  
"HOOK!" she gasped, pulling her wrist desperately but it was firmly secured by a pair of handcuffs to her desk. She didn't even know how he had moved so fast, it was no small feat to have overpowered her so easily, but really she knew why. His mere presence disarmed her, because she was distracted by him. How his every innuendo, every lustful look stirred her insides. She felt chagrin heat up her face as she took in his smirk, realizing he knew the effect he had on her. She was most certainly ignoring the feel of the lapels of his coat brushing against her chest. _Nope. Not even gonna think about it._  
"Sorry Swan, I just need you in one place so you're able to listen properly," he said, his tone entirely unapologetic. Emma gritted her teeth.  
"Let me go, Hook. Or I'll put you back in the hospital, I'm sure they've missed you in the few days it's been since you were discharged," she growled, and Hook laughed quietly, taking Emma by surprise, she had heard him laugh before but this laugh was soft, and musical. She shook off the strange feeling it created in her stomach, and tried to pull her wrist from his hand, but he only tightened his grip, moving closer to her so that the lapels of his leather coat were pressed more firmly against her, his thighs brushing hers. She gulped, feeling the unwelcome heat pooling in her groin. She hated how her body betrayed her when he was close like this.  
"Now, now, Swan," he tutted, leaning in close and grazing his lips along her jaw. Emma couldn't help her small gasp as she felt his scruff as it scraped the sensitive skin of her throat. It was making her feel sinful things she wished she wasn't. She felt the muscles of her core clench as his hook trailed down her side, ghosting over her breast. How could she have let him get her into this position? "Are you going to be cooperative, or do I have to tease the information out of you?" his voice grew husky, the intent in it curling around her and she shuddered as his tongue peeked out from between his lips to trace her pulse.  
"Um…" she tried to gather her scattered thoughts, feeling his hook moving around to her front, dangerously close to her aching core. The curve of it moved slightly between her thighs, and she felt her hips extend forward against her will, desperate for some relief of this desire.  
"Ah ah…" he whispered in her ear, taking her lobe between her teeth and pulling the curve of his hook just out of reach. "I have a question." He reminded her, his voice laced with dark lust, and a quick glance down showed Emma that he was just as turned on as her. She suppressed a shudder, and swallowed loudly.  
"What do you want, Hook?" she had meant for her tone to be harsh, and admonishing, but to her dismay it came out breathless, betraying her desire. Fuck. Only her glare remained to remind him of her ire, but even that was waning. His smirk grew, and the gleam in his eyes told her he knew exactly the effect he was having on her. She groaned inwardly, how had this happened? She had avoided him so well, for so long, and now one lapse of judgement and she was putty in his hands.  
He stepped forward, his foot nudging hers to the side, moving his knee forward so she could not close them again. The curve of his hook pressed against her clit, and she inhaled sharply, her hips gyrating again against her will. She so desperately needed friction there. She was exasperated that he had wound her up in a matter of minutes, allowing all of the tension that had existed between them since the Enchanted Forest come to a head.  
"I want to know the whereabouts of a certain crocodile," he growled, pressing his hook harder against her core, rubbing her clit and making sparks erupt in her lower abdomen. He moved her hand so it was pressed against the hard erection straining in his leather pants, and Emma almost whimpered. From the feel of it he was huge. She would never admit it aloud but she had wanted to touch him, ever since the bean stalk when he tied that scarf around her hand, she had watched him ever since, the way he moved, the way his clothes hugged his skin, she longed to feel what it would be like, him moving in her, above her, inside her…  
Emma shook her head, trying to dispel the lustful haze that had settled in her mind. "No… Hook… I won't tell you…" her words cut off as he trailed his lips down her throat, and sank his teeth where it joined her shoulder, not hard enough to cause damage, but enough to send a hot jolt of desire down to her groin. _God, the things he could do should be illegal…_  
"Hmm… I'll just have to persuade you then," he seemed unconcerned by her lack of answer to his question, and she briefly wondered if he had even wanted to know, or if he was here… no, he couldn't be. His eyes flickered to her mouth, and she was about to demand he explain himself when suddenly his lips crashed on hers. She felt him release her hand that was pressed to his leather covered erection, and move to unbutton her blouse, his tongue plundering her mouth, and she gasped as lust flooded through her, meeting his tongue with equal fervor. He tasted delicious, his lips surprisingly soft as they moved over hers, and she was lost. Everything about this kiss was fulfilling, and it felt final. She tried to shake the thought _meant to be_ , and instead gave as good as she got, swirling her tongue around his and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth where she sunk her teeth into it, making him moan. His hand cupped her breast, and tweaked her nipple through her bra, all while grinding the curve of his hook up against her clit in time with the slight gyrations of his hips, grinding his erection into her thigh. Emma moaned, bombarded with sensation as he made quick work of her bra and shirt so they were left hanging off the wrist handcuffed to the desk. His hand brushed reverently over her exposed skin, rolling and pulling her hardening nipples between his fingers. He pulled back from their kiss, looking as wrecked as she felt. The kiss was beyond anything she could have imagined with him, and it left her dazed, unable to think past the raging desire for him.  
"Gods, Swan… so bloody beautiful," he groaned, kissing and nipping her lips one more time before leaning down to take a rosy nipple in his mouth. She gasped again, the hand that was pressed against his erection curling around it, squeezing.  
"Fuck… Hook…" she gasped sharply as he bit her nipple hard enough to cause a small flare of pain, and then he pulled. "Oh!" her eyes shot wide open, and she couldn't believe the sharp pleasure his teeth were giving her, her nipples seemingly connected directly to her core as pleasure lanced through her. Her back bowed, pushing her chest further towards him, hips stuttering against the curve of his hook. "Please..." her shuddering moan came unbidden. She was completely under his control, and he had yet to fully undress her. He moved, doing the same to her other breast and she gasped, writhing against him.  
"Swan… what you do to me," he growled, and she wanted to retort back that he started it when his hand moved down and unbuttoned her jeans, tugging down the zipper, then he removed his hook from between her legs, eliciting an embarrassing whimper from her lips as she lost the delicious pressure. Tugging her jeans down with his hook and hand, Hook paused, crouching down, his gaze even with her black lace-covered center. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and the lust in his gaze as he bit his bottom lip sent another shiver of desire through her. Her hand was resting on his shoulder now, and she found herself tugging him forward, towards her aching center. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but the lust was maddening and she needed relief. She needed him.  
He smirked, reaching down to pull off her boots one at a time, and completely pulled her jeans off. He reached up, trailing his fingers along the edge of her panties, before pushing them aside and stroking her wet slit in one confident stroke. Emma' head threw back with her moan, her legs trembling as pleasure pooled in her, his fingers kept moving, rubbing her clit, dipping into her aching pussy, and she was panting, leaning against her desk as Hook drove her higher and higher, his breathing as harsh as hers.  
"Look at me Swan," he ordered, and she met his dark gaze, his pupils dilated so there was only a strip of blue ringing them. Just as she made eye contact, he slipped two fingers inside of her, and made a _come hither_ motion, right against her g-spot.  
Crying out, Emma clenched around his fingers, her free hand moving to his hair, some small part of her brain admiring how soft the strands were as she fisted them in her hand, gyrating her hips and impaling herself over and over on his fingers as he fucked them up into her, curling his fingers against her g-spot again and again as she felt the unmistakable heat and tension gathering in her belly. Her breathless moans and his panting the only sounds in the room.  
"Fuck… _fuck…_ Hook… right there… oh! _Oh! Fuck yeah!_ " her voice pitched higher and louder, and Hook leaned forward, an animalistic gleam in his eyes as he darted his tongue out, and pressed it against her clit, sucking it into his mouth, his fingers picking up their pace.  
Emma saw stars.  
She came the hardest she ever had in her life, wetness leaking out of her, screaming his name as he continued to fuck his fingers into her, prolonging her ecstasy. She whimpered, spasming on his fingers, legs wobbling.  
"Hook…" she bit her lip, and met his lascivious gaze. He stood, withdrawing his fingers slowly from her wet pussy, and one by one sucked them clean. Her mouth dropped open.  
"Turn around," he ordered, his voice gravelly, dark promises saturating every syllable in his sinful accent. Emma found herself obeying, and she heard leather and cloth sliding against skin and a few thumps as his coat, vest, and shirt hit the ground. He tugged her panties all the way down and she didn't see what he did with them. His hand pressed between her shoulder blades, and she let him push her down so she was pressed flat against her desk, her glistening sex exposed to him.  
"Your ass is beautiful, Swan," he groaned, replacing the hand between her shoulders with his hook, his hand moving down to cup and squeeze her cheeks. Then Emma yelped when a sharp slap landed on each cheek, the sting going straight to her over-sensitive pussy. "You will learn to be more cooperative," he growled, landing four more stinging slaps on each cheek, she gasped with each one, surprised as pleasure shot through her each time. "Well?" he landed a slap against the edge of her ass near her thigh and she jerked in surprise as it stung a little more than the others.  
"Hook," she whimpered. "Please…"  
She jumped when she felt his tongue against her pussy, drinking up the new wetness leaking from her aching pussy. She felt so empty, and she was desperate to finally feel him inside of her. The sexual tension between them had been mounting for far too long, and she wanted him with a desire so powerful it left her breathless. She felt him move behind her, and jumped again when his tongue traced the edge of her ear.  
"What do you want, Swan?" his sultry murmur washed over her, and she clenched, trying to move back towards him to find some relief for the ache between her thighs, but he evaded her.  
She flushed, and yelped as he bit and left a sucking kiss to her shoulder she knew would be a bruise tomorrow.  
"Tell me," he breathed, and she felt the tip of his cock brush against her entrance. She moaned, trying to grind back on it but he held her down, immobilizing her.  
"You," she whimpered, the fire igniting even hotter in her lower abdomen as he brushed his cock against her entrance again. She managed to move up slightly and turn her head, and her eyes widened when she took in the thick length of his cock, standing proudly from his body. He leered at her, noticing the appreciative gleam in her eyes.  
"You're going to have to be more specific, love," he raised an eyebrow at her, stroking his hand up and down his cock, and she gulped. He kept teasing her with the tip of his cock and it was turning the slow burn inside of her into raging flames.  
" _Please_ , Hook… I want you… in me…" she managed between her panting breaths, wondering off-hand if he would even fit. His eyes blazed at her words, and his hook pressed against her shoulder blades again, effectively pinning her down. He leaned forward until his lips were at her ear again.  
"I'm going to make certain you can't walk right for a week." His words made her inner walls clench and she moaned. He took her free hand and pinned it to her lower back, pressing his cock against her and parting her folds.  
" _Ohh… Hook…_ " she cried out as he sunk the first few inches inside of her. Her walls fluttered, and his answering moan had a new wave of wetness seep out of her.  
"Fuck, Swan… so tight…" he gasped, pushing in a few inches more. "So tight and hot… just for me…" he growled, and Emma couldn't believe how much his dirty words turned her on. She gasped, gyrating her hips against him as he was finally fully seated in her. She heard his panting breaths as he let her adjust for a few moments. "Gods Swan… I've wanted to be inside you for so long," he thrust his hips forward a little, pushing her into the desk, causing her to cry out.  
"Please! Fuck me, Hook, god!" She was at her wits end. If he didn't move now she felt as though she would combust. A tortured groan was her only answer as he pulled out, then thrust back into her, hard.  
Emma cried out, seeing stars again as he fucked her, repeating his slow, hard rhythm, pulling out slowly, then thrusting hard. The desk creaked with each of his thrusts, and she could only imagine how hot the image of them fucking would be, his ass clenching with each thrust, wrapping her hair around his fist and tugging.  
"Faster… please… oh god… fuck, fuck," Emma moaned with each thrust, her legs trembling as she felt every inch of his cock slide through her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. The sound of their skin slapping together getting more and more wet as she leaked out of her pussy was the most sinful thing she had ever heard, satisfaction rushing through her as she heard his tortured groans.  
"Yes baby… take it Swan, take my cock," he growled in her ear, picking up his pace as his cock shuttled in and out of her. She felt herself build and her moans grew into wails as he fucked her mercilessly, whispering filthy encouragement into her ears and pulling her hair so her back was arched, the metal of the handcuff rattling against the desk as her whole body moved with the force of his thrusts. Her eyes screwed shut and her mouth gasped open as she finally felt her release crest, and crash over her, destroying her and creating her anew at once.  
" _Killian!_ " she screamed, clenching around his cock tightly, her vision turning white as pleasure washed over her in waves as she came and came. He kept thrusting, riding out her orgasm as she shuddered beneath him, feeling wetness trickle down her thighs.  
"Yes!" he hissed, slowing and grinding his cock in her, making her wail as he timed his grinding with the aftershocks of her orgasm. "Gods Emma, you're so hot and tight when you come for me, I could fuck you for days and never get enough," he groaned. All she could manage was an incoherent moan, which grew into a cry as he started picking up his pace again, dimly noting that he said her name like a prayer, which only sent another bolt of white hot desire through her.  
"K…Kill..ian…Pl..ease…" she felt the tell-tale building in her core again as his cock drove into her over and over, brushing against her sensitized g-spot.  
"Fuck, yes Emma… yes… yes…" he groaned in time with his thrusts, rutting into her with wild abandon.  
"Give it to me," she moaned, her free hand moving back to dig her nails into his ass. She wanted him to explode just as she had, she wanted him to lose himself in her as she had lost herself in him. His answering moan made her inner walls clench as his thrusts grew harder and more erratic. "Yes! Killian! Give it to me!" she gasped, feeling her release building again, her walls starting to flutter as he pounded into her, his fist pulling her hair tighter.  
"Fuck... I'm going to..." he moaned, thrusting harder which pushed her over the edge and she came again, screaming his name as he cried out hers, thrusting into her one last time and stilling, spilling inside of her. She felt his member throb, and she shuddered, breathing heavily as he dropped her hair and lay on her, gasping like she was. She could feel his racing heart beat in his chest, the slickness of sweat on his skin, and how his cock occasionally throbbed inside of her, making her moan  
"Gods… Emma…" he breathed, nuzzling into her neck. She was too dazed to formulate a coherent response, but pulled at the cuff on her wrist gently. He chuckled quietly, reaching and producing a key, unlocking her wrist from its confinement. He brought it up to his lips, rubbing and kissing the slight red mark it had left from her pulling on it during their heated fucking. He stood, slowly pulling out of her and they both whimpered at the sensation and loss. Emma pressed her sweaty forehead into the coolness of the desk, gathering herself for a moment before she attempted to stand. She felt the wetness that had seeped down her thigh, but she didn't care because he was standing gloriously naked in front of her, and _god damn_. He was as beautiful as she had imagined.  
"So… did you actually come here for information? Or did you just want to do… that…" she swallowed, running her fingers through her tangled hair. Her lips were still swollen, her cheeks flushed and she felt her ass smarting from the spanking he had given her. _Holy shit. He had spanked her_. She ignored the small stab of desire that that thought sent through her. She knew she would be walking funny for the rest of the day, and probably tomorrow. Hook only smirked.  
"I think I got plenty of information from you today, Emma," he voice caressed her name, and she felt another stab of desire shoot straight to her groin. Wait... what information did he get?  
He smirked, noting how her eyes flashed to his lips, and he stepped forward, into her personal space. She gulped, still confused.  
"Yes, I think I found out just what I needed," he murmured, brushing his lips against her jaw like he had before, and her eyes fluttered shut. "I'll be seeing you, Swan," his voice was low and sultry, full of promises. Emma's eyes widened, and he smirked, pulling back to get dressed.  
"What does that mean?" she demanded, trying to regain her equilibrium. How did he manage to affect her so much? Her thoughts were still scattered after the mind blowing orgasms he'd given her.  
Hook only winked, shrugging on his coat. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward into a hot, passionate kiss that made her clench with desire again before pulling away, his lips only a hairsbreadth from her mouth.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he murmured, nipping her bottom lip again before sauntering out. Emma was left, mouth hanging open, stunned. She quickly gathered up her clothing, annoyed that she couldn't seem to locate her panties, and ran to the bathroom, getting dressed and trying to straighten out her hair, trying to ignore how well-fucked she looked, (and how satisfied that made her feel). She took a deep breath, and went back to her office, blushing as she saw some of her wetness staining the desk. She wiped it up with a tissue, covering the spot with papers and she took a deep breath, noticing the handcuffs were still attached to her desk. Bemused and still reeling, she pulled her hair forward to cover the blossoming hickey on her lower neck.  
What the hell just happened?!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me happy, and may induce side effects including but not limited to: more one-shots, smuttier smut, fluff, etc.


End file.
